


[podfic] the inexhaustible silence of houses

by Trai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Violence, Horror, M/M, Mute Castiel, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trai/pseuds/Trai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of Askance's "the inexhaustible silence of houses".</p>
<p>Almost two years after the world doesn't end, Castiel falls from grace—and loses his voice in the process. It is the impetus for confession and change; before long, he is settling into a loving relationship with Dean, the Winchesters are tired, and hunting for a place to land has taken precedence to hunting anything else. Dean and Castiel fall in love with the strange little house on the end of Swallowtail Drive, and for a little while life is as it should be—sweet, affectionate, and beginning afresh. </p>
<p>But more and more Castiel sees and hears things in the house that beg the question of whether or not a place itself can be alive. The walls and rooms seem to shift and grow and breathe, and one night, Dean comes home from a hunt changed in a way that Castiel cannot explain. In the months that follow, their domestic bliss takes turns for the dark and sour, and the confusion of their circumstances will ultimately test everything Castiel knows about the man he loves, and everything he believes to be true.</p>
<p><a href="http://steeplechasers.livejournal.com/6684.html">[Dean/Cas Big Bang 2012 - masterpost with artwork</a>.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] the inexhaustible silence of houses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the inexhaustible silence of houses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560268) by [Askance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askance/pseuds/Askance). 



Title: the inexhaustible silence of houses  
Author: Askance  
Runtime: 3:07:07

Stream from mediafire as a [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tbtgwqjhmbjq60b/The_Inexhaustible_Silence_of_Houses.mp3).  
Download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tbtgwqjhmbjq60b/The_Inexhaustible_Silence_of_Houses.mp3).  
If you'd like another file format (M4A etc), leave a comment with preference.

The music used in this podfic as breaks and chapter dividers is a classical piano music track from [http://www.freesfx.co.uk/users/taylorhayward1](http://www.freesfx.co.uk/users/taylorhayward1/) and is called Shenandoah.


End file.
